One Piece: The Panther of Spades!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Rated T for safety reasons. Fem!Luffy fanfic, pairings are as of yet undecided. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: The Panther!

A/N. And the plot bunnies keep breeding. This is sorta my extended apology to everybody who was reading the now cancelled fanfics know as 30 and counting on how to make Marco MIAB, and 30+ Ways to Make Ace MIAB. Again sorry about cancelling them, but I doubt I really had much of a choice. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!

This is another Fem!Luffy fanfic. The idea was brought about when I began to play with a certain scene from the anime. I was wondering what would have happened if Luffy was there when Ace fought Jimbei and then proceeded to stubbornly battle Whitebeard. So yeah, I decided to make a fanfic on this. Sorry if it's depressing, I've been having a very bad day. Please don't ask about it.

Anyways, on to the story! Oh, and before we begin, Luffy will also have a different Devil Fruit, and it is Mythical Zoan Class. This plays a part in the little, and most likely really easy guessing game I have for all of you. Whoever guesses it right gets to come up with the title for the next chapter for this fanfic, and also the general idea of the next chapter for Growing Up with Whitebeard! Though everybody will probably get it right, in which case it will be first come, first serve kind of thing.

Here what it is.

Guess where Luffy is during this whole chapter.

Time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: What if Luffy was there when Ace challenged Jimbei and Whitebeard? What if Luffy had a different Devil Fruit? What if Luffy was a 14 year old girl? How would this change the story? Let's find out!

Note: I'm making Ace 18 in this, because I'm not really sure how old he was when he challenged Whitebeard. This is probably his correct at the time, as he left Dawn Island at age 17, and supposedly within a year, became quite famous. I'm going to assume that it was that same year that Ace challenged them, hence his age.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The Panther!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed island in the New World-<strong>

Ace stood proudly infront of his crew as he faced down the fishman before him. Supposedly this man knew how to find Whitebeard, but he was being stubborn about it.

"Hey big guy! I wanna meet Whitebeard!" All of the Spade Pirates were shuffling nervously, that is all except one.

"No! I ain't taking someone as sharp as you to meet Pops. You'll probably just cause trouble. If you want a fight, I'll be your opponent!" Ace smirked slightly as he tilted his head, his expression was one that could scare even the Devil himself.

"Ace!"

"Captain!"

"Please be careful!"

"That's Jimbei, Ace! Be careful!" came the warnings and calls from his crew. Amongst them was one who stayed silent, fully confident that he would win this, if not tie with the fierce and world reknown Fishman. A bluish black panther, quite young in age and female. She wore a collar around her neck, the Spade Pirates Jolly Roger dead center for any and all to see. She waited with her tail moving lazily behind her, watching the fight with a highly amused interest. She was by all means apart of the Spade Pirates, and nobody had ever questioned, none of the members had, after all, she was one of the oldest, having been apart of it as long Ace himself, who had founded the crew.

"The Shichibukai huh? Heh! Sounds like fun!" suddenly his fist shot out without warning toward the direction of the Fishman. "Hiken!" The following scenes involved nothing but various explosions and the need to occasionally dodge the stray attacks that bipassed whoever was infront of the assembled pirates at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later-<strong>

The Spade Pirates stared slack-jawed at the battlefield, which was by now, nothing but craters and charred earth and vegetation.

"No way..."

"Captain!"

"Ace!"

"They've been fighting for five days straight!" More panicked calls and bouts of shock echoed as they continued to observe the now still combatants.

They were staring each other down, looking watching each other warily. Then the young panther finally moved. She stood up and walked over to Ace's side. As she approached, Jimbei fell to the ground with a grunt, unconcious. Ace followed soon after.

The Panther gently rubbed her head against Ace as she nudged him to at least half awareness. She would have let him rest, but there were bigger fish to fry, or rather bigger pirates. And she knew Ace would be upset if she had allowed him to sleep through it.

A huge ship appeared suddenly, becoming quite clear in the fog. Standing proudly on the figure head, which was shaped like a giant white whale, was the very reason they had even bothered to come to such an island in the first place; Edward Newgate, or more commonly known as Whitebeard. Behind him where the 14 division commanders, who helped lead the monumental pirate crew and maintain order.

"So you wanna take my head eh? Well I'll take you all on!" came the bellowing voice of the man said to be the closest to One Piece, the treasure of the late Pirate King. He jumped down to the ground, causing it to shake slightly when he landed, and began wreaking havoc amongst the Spade Pirates.

Several member flew back injured as the man used his Devil Fruit powers to completely demolish them.

"Guys!" Ace called out worried as he watched the destruction commense. He growled as he stood up, spreadin his arms wide. Suddenly a huge wall of fire seperated him from the rest of his crew, including the Panther.

"Captain Ace!" called one of them worriedly.

"You guys go! Run away!"

"What? Are you running away now?"

"Shut up! Just let my men go! I'll stay behind and fight you until the end!"

"Ah, cheeky brat aren't ya? Heh!" and with that yet another fight commenced as Ace lunged at the man, yelling defiance the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later at night-<strong>

Ace's crew was long gone and now the boy lay there amongst the charred remains of the battlefield, seemingly dead. Whitebeard stood over him, watching what had to be a corpse by now. Or so he thought. His eyes widened visibly as Ace's beaten form twitched slightly before finally getting up. He was in no condition to fight, but it was quite obvious he wasn't willing to give up just yet. He probably wouldn't give up and willingly forfeit until he was incapable of movement, and even then he'd probably still try to fight back. Really he was quite stubborn. And that's what liked about the boy.

"Gurararara! So you can still move boy? It'd certainly be a waste to kill ya right here boy. You want to terrorize the seas and run wild. Do it under my name!" Ace's eyes widened as he looked at the man in stunned shock. Whitebeard continued as he offered his hand to the ambitious pirate captain, "Become my son?" Ace gave a weak growl as he yelled out,

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN!" Ace grunted in pain as his body made a riot out of the sudden movement, causing him to pass out. A young man with blonde hair who's head was shaped like a pineapple jumped down to his captains side.

"Well if that wasn't entertaining..." he said in slightly an amused tone as he approached the unconcious boy. "So I guess you want me and the others to load him onto the ship." Marco said, more stated then asking. He recieved a nod of conformation and with that began to reach out to pick the unconcious pirate up. That is, until something growled at him warningly.

The man was forced to jump back as a large black cat jumped in between Ace and him, intervening in his actions, and putting quite a good distance between the two.

"Whoo! Now who's this?" he noticed a collar around the cats neck, and gave a curious side glance to his captain.

"Looks like one of his crew from earlier." A man with a pompadour supplied as he joined them both.

"I thought they all fled, yoi." The man he said as he gave the cat a curious look.

"This one must have come back...That's a really big cat." The pompadour man said as he became wary of the overly sized feline.

"Thatch...That's not a cat...That's a panther. An oddly colored panther, but a panther none the less." the blonde man supplied as he gave the man a look that purely and brazenly said "Seriously?".

"It's smaller then an adult panther, probably pretty young. Could be their pet." The man with the pompadour, Thatch, suggested half-heartedly. The man just continued to observe the Panther before noticing something that was slightly off about it, actually several things that were slightly off about it,

"This is not an ordinary panther."

"What makes you say that Marco?" The man, Marco, pointed at the large feline,

"Thatch is right about it being smaller. It's smaller in size then even a young panther. This ones should be bigger with it's age. And not only that, there's the fur color too. The fur is blue, not black. A really dark blue yes, but not black like it normally should be." he stated as he looked at Whitebeard and Thatch. Thatch tilted his head, not quite seeing exactly what Marco was talking about. Whitebeard could tell that this was indeed not a normal panther.

"Don't go pointing fingers. That's rude." All three of them looked in shock at the Panther, who had a very amused look on her face.

"It talked..." Thatch said, still too surprised to think properly.

"Crap! It's a Zo-" Marco didn't get to finish as she lunged at him, claws and teeth bared. He managed to duck and get in the air, and a good distance away as Thatch and several others joined in to assist in what could now be considered an ambush.

There had never been any mention of a Zoan Class Devil Fruit user in the Spade Pirates, just that the captain was a Logia. Not only that, but they had no idea how strong this one was. No matter how strange and small it looked,it could still be quite dangerous. After all, it had nearly gotten Marco, and though the man could regenerate from his injuries, there was no telling how much damage she could do to the others.

"A giant flaming chicken...hmm...I wonder if he tastes any good..." Everybody sweatdropped visibly as they continued to stare warily at the cat, which was now staring in pure fascination at Marco who had transformed into his animal form.

"I am NOT a flaming chicken!" said Mythical Zoan called out in an offended manner. The Panther tilted her head slightly as she asked him,

"Oh...Mr. Pompadour said your name was Marco right?" He nodded, "Ok then...I have another question. If you're not a flaming chicken...Then what are you?" Marco sighed as he flew a little lower to the ground,

"I'm a phoenix. I ate a Mythical Zoan Class Devil Fruit." She nodded as she seemed to fall into deep thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, well that's good. That means you actually pose a challenge." Everyone blinked in shock as the Panther suddenly burst into large bouts of electricity.

"I ate a Devil Fruit too." she began as she prowled her way around before crouching lower to the ground, "I ate the Neko Neko no Mi: Volt Panther Model." she growled as she attacked again. This time though she actually got Marco, causing him to crash to the ground as his body became paralized with electricity. He grimaced as he struggled to get up, large voltages of electricity still coursing through him. He winced as he struggled to move, all his nerves having been temperarily fried into disuse from the attack. Her claws and fangs had missed, but the electricity coming out in large watts hadn't, not by a long shot.

"Marco! Why you little!" The Mythical Zoan made to attack Thatch next, as he was closest, when she was knocked back and away from them by Whitebeard.

"You're quite the dangerous one now aren't you. It's been a long time since I've seen someone bring down Marco that quickly." The Panther gave no reply as she stood up again, a bit shaken up but not deterred from the fight. If anything, it appeared that she was even more enclined to fight now.

"Shishishi! You're strong! And that power of yours is pretty cool too! Now I see why Ace wanted to fight ya old man!" Whitebeard put his arm out in front of everybody who was behind him,

"Commanders stay here, the rest of you go back on board. This isn't someone you can fight easily." They hesitated, but left anyways.

"I won't let you take Ace!" she called as one of them tried to take the boy with them. They immediately stepped back, paralyzed slightly and a nasty gash running down their arm. It would make for a nice scar later, but for now, it needed to be treated.

"That's the second one she's gotten!"

"You wanna make it a third?" she asked as she continued to stand in the way.

"How about we just knock ya out!" The panther yipped as Marco, finally having regained control of his body, flew in and kicked her in the side, not only leaving some gashes from his talons, but also burns.

"OW! No fair! Stupid flaming chicken!" she called as she started to tear up a little in pain.

"I'm not a chicken!"Marco called as the two got into a verbal arguement, which quickly led into yet another fight.

"Yes you are! Now go to sleep!"

"Wha-GAHH!" Marco called as she tackled him, claws bared as they tearred into his chest. Marco hissed as he knocked off and over him. Her claws had dug deep, leaving a couple of good sized gashes in his chest. What was worse was that they had been packed with electricity, haulting any healing he would've done naturally as his chest thrummed with the watts that were now coursing through his chest. It left him to bleed out as he had no choice but to wait for the electricity to finally disipate from his body.

"How about you take a nap brat!" Whitebeard called as he decided that the fight had gone on long enough. He punched the air in the direction of the Panther, sending her flying into the treelines, disappearing into the brush. The sound of her hitting the dirt floor hit their ears and they sighed as the battle seemed to be over. "One of you go find that Panther and bring her with us. And somebody get him aboard the ship. Now! Marco go get some first aid until your regenerative abilities kick in finally." They all nodded as they went about doing their assigned tasks.

It took awhile, as thanks to her small size, she had flown farther then they had originally thought. But now both were on board their ship, the Moby Dick, and now the Whitebeard Pirates were on their way.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading and see ya! Oh, and don't forget to try and guess where Luffy was during the whole entire confrontation. Please do so in your reviews! Thanks again and bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	2. Episode 2: Aboard the Moby Dick!

A/N. Ok! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

To Naomi-nami16: Yep and I knew several people would guess correctly. Since you're the first, you get to decide the theme for the next chapter of Growing Up With Whitebeard, along with the title of said chapter! And yes, they are very painful. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To IndigoButterfly: Ok that was adorable. I'm sorry, but that was an adorable reaction. I can tell you love cats. Glad you liked it so much. Hope you enjoy the rest, and thanks for the review!

To Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way: Yep, she has a human form of course, it's just that she usually likes to stay in her animal form. The reason why is simple. It looks cool. But yeah, she has a human form, she only uses it when it's necessary and completely needed, such as when she's eating. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Thanks and enjoy!

To Aoi Usa: Good question, they will of course, try to reobtain their beloved captain and first mate (Ace and Luffy respectively) and as canon went, get their butts handed to them. Hope that efficiently answers your question and thanks for the review! Enjoy!

To Starbell Fairy: Thanks! Enjoy!

To weirn018: Well they already knew she was a Zoan, and since a Zoan can't talk unless they are human originally or ate the Zoan Devil Fruit that turns you into a human, they have the inability of speaking. So it's a given since she spoke, that they already know she's human. The main question is why she doesn't stay in her human form normally. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To Rell: Sorry! But for the purpose of a good start, I must eletrocute Marco. And what do you mean where are you? YAY! Cookie! Thank you so much and enjoy!

To Devil Dragon Angel: Yep, you guessed correctly. And I'm not sure who I'm pairing her with just yet, I'm not even sure if there will be pairings. She's a lot younger then the rest of the crew so yeah.

Ok! Time for summary and disclaimer! Oh, and from here on out, I will be referring to the Panther from last chapter as Luffy, as I'm sure all of you have figured it out by now.

Episode Summary: Ace and Luffy wake up aboard the Moby Dick. How will they react to the sudden and unexpected change in enviroment? Very differently.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Aboard the Moby Dick!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Moby Dick-<strong>

Ace groaned as he finally woke up. He had no idea where he was, and the ceiling of whatever room he was in was unfamiliar. Then all of the events from when he was last awake flashed through his mind.

"CRAP!" He got up, almost tripping all over himself, and made his way to the door. He opened it, and immediately began to simmer down. He wobbled slightly as he made his way to the railing, and plopped himself down, face held in his hands.

He was at sea, on board what had to be Whitebeard's ship. He had lost, and lord knew what had happened to his crew.

"Ace? You okay?" Ace's head shot up as he looked at his first mate and younger sister, Monkey D. Luffy. She was balancing on the railing in her human form, which was somewhat unusual as she usually could only be found in her animal form. She had eaten a Mythical Zoan class Devil Fruit when she was younger, and could turn into a panther like creature that spouted electricity in large and quite lethal amounts.

"Lu-"

"I tried to stop them from taking you onboard. And got my butt handed to me when I was battling one his crew. I managed to get two of them, one of them twice." Ace chuckled dryly as he patted her on her head when she was down to his level.

Luffy was petite for her age, she was 14. She had long, black hair, from not cutting it since she was younger thanks to the insistency of both of her older brothers and several others. It was in a braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. She was wearing a loose t-shirt that was bit on the big side, and a pair of red shorts.

"Why are you human? You're usually in your animal form." She gave a grin that almost qualified as being able to make the Devil shake in fear. She really was similar to her older brother Ace, even though they weren't actually related.

"Good question! IT's a lot more convenient if I stay in human form. They seem even more wary of me if I prowl about in animal form. Five busk says they'd do the same with you, if you were at full health and pissed off enough to start lighting crap on fire." Ace chuckled slightly, but quickly fell silent as a man with a pompadour came up from behind Luffy.

"Hey there, I see you're finally awake!" Ace just gave him a silent glare, not really responding.

"You know your crew came back for the two of you." he waited as he got a flinch from Ace and a curiously raised eyebrow from Luffy, "We beat the crap out of them, but don't worry, they're still alive. They're heere on the ship as well." he didn't get a lot of reaction from the two. Especially from Ace, at least he knew Luffy was listening because she had a tendency to give you her full attention when you were speaking. That is, if you were the only one speaking at the time. Anymore then one and you got as much attention to what you were saying as she could spare. Her limit was five or six conversations at once currently.

"Anways, I'm Thatch. Nice to meet you. If we're going to be on the same crew, we need to get alon-"

"SHUT UP!" Thatch chuckled slightly as he continued,

"Not a morning person huh?" Ace jsut growled as Luffy gave him a catish look, before turning her attention to her brother.

"So what's the relationship between the two of you?" Ace ignored him while Luffy answered,

"Ace is captain and my big brother. And I am first mate, and his little sister. Also second strongest fighter in the Spade Pirates." Thatch blinked in shock,

"How are you second strongest? You were able to injure Marco. Twice! And he's second strongest in our crew!" Luffy gave him a crap-eating grin.

"I still can't beat Ace, even using my Devil Fruit. Never could, even when he didn't have one and I did." Thatch stared at Ace in awe. To be able to beat a Mythical Zoan was not an easy task. They were usually a mix if zoans and logias, and had unusual abilities that made fighting them tricky and dangerous business. Fighting them was more then putting an arm or a leg out there. You could very well be risking your life, they was as dangerous if not even more so then a Logia class Devil Fruit.

"Now that's kinda scary. Oh, you two must be hungry! Neither of you have eaten anything in at least a week. I'll go get you guys something to eat." and with that Thatch got up and began to leave, "Do either of you want anything?" Luffy visibly brightened,

"MEAT! Lots and lots of MEAT!" Ace sighed, the ever suffering teen in the flesh.

"God Luffy, I understand you're part carnivarous hunter. But seriously, is meat all you can think of?" Luffy grinned at her brother,

"It's the only thing that's not too uncomfortable to eat. Remember, I've got more K-9 teeth then the averadge human. It makes eating anything other then meat somewhat uncomfortable."

"I still can't understand why you can't fully change into your human form. Something always lingers, your teeth being one of them." Thatch had paused to listen in, knowing they had probably forgotten about him. Really it was interesting. Ace acted very different. Toward his yougner sister, he was more open, firendly, and had no problems with talking with her and reacting. But with the Whitebeard Pirates, he was distant, sulky, and cold. It felt like he was keeping you at arms length, if not farther, but with his sister, it was like he was fully willing to allow her as close as she wanted to get.

"It's possible that she can't control it, he offered off-handedly. Neither gave any reaction showing surprise. Meaning that they hadn't forgotten about him, and were just talking freely with him in close enough proximity to listen. They didn't care if he was there or not, they didn't mind at all. Ace just looked at the man before turning back to his sister,

"That's right...You still don't have full control of your powers." he stated, seemingly remembering that fact. Luffy just rubbed her head bashfully as she laughed in embarassment.

"So yeah. MEAT!" She said to Thatch with great enthusiasm. He looked at Ace in question,

"Just hurry up and get Luffy some meat." Thatch nodded as he made his way to leave, only to be pulled down violently. Forced to stare into the somewhat threatening gaze of Ace.

"I'm telling you now, if you poison her, I will roast you and this ship with everybody on it..." Thatch nodded at the warning. Ace was protective of his sister, very protective.

"Sure, want me to do anything special with the meat?" He smiled again, finding it amusing that he had stunned the sulking boy,

"See if you can turn it into veggie meat. She doesn't eat vegetables often." Thatch nodded in understanding as he went about preparring food.

* * *

><p><strong>In the kitchen-<strong>

Thatch was cooking, whistling away in cheer as he messed about with several ingredients. He was preparring the food for Ace and Luffy, who hadn't eaten anything at all yet. He was making a mental side-note to incorporate vegetables into the meat for a little while, specifically for Luffy, who judging from what she had said earlier, didn't have an easy time eating anything other then meat. Her Zoan powers were screwing up her diet.

"What's got you so happy?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Thatch turned slightly to face his visitor,

"Hey Marco!" he greeted as said man came in. He plopped himself down backwards in a nearby chair as he watched Thatch cook up something.

"Whatcha' makin', yoi?" Thatch grinned at the question as he answered, turning back to the food he was preparing,

"Meat mixed vegetables." Marco gave him a weird look. "It's for Luffy, the Spade Pirate captains little sister and first mate."

"Oh, why mix vegetables in it?" Tahtch slowed down a bit, speeding up again as he answered,

"She's not inclined to eat vegetables normally because she can't control her Devil Fruit abilities fully. It causes her teeth to be inclined toward that of a carnivor and as such, it's uncomfortable for her to eat vegetables. This is a round-a-bout way of getting her to eat them and make sure it comfortable for her." Marco looked at Thatch for a few seconds before speaking,

"You want me to help train her so that she can fully control her transformations, don't you?" Thatch gave him an apologetic look. He knew that the two might not have been on equal terms. She had injured Marco, and the fact that he was a bird of sorts, and she was a panther, not to mention the fact that she kept calling him a flaming chicken did not help any.

"Please Mar-"

"I never said no. I was just making sure." he said interrupting the pompadour wearing man, "Fine, I'll train the kid. But you better make sure both are okay with it." thatch gave a smile in gratitude, but then his face changed into the expression he had on when he remembered something interesting,

"Oh Marco! Get this. You know how Luffy was able to injure you twice last week?" Marco nodded slowly, "Well here's the scary thing. She was able to injure you twice, but she can't beat her brother. Even when she had eaten a Devil Fruit and he hadn't yet, she still couldn't win against him." Marco sighed dejectedly as he realized what that meant,

"No wonder he was able to fight Jimbei to a stand still for five days straight. If he's as strong as I now think he is at full health, he may just be the one to put Pops in his grave finally." Thatch nodded,

"Yep, no wonder Pops told us to not antagonize him too much. The kid could quite possibly light the whole ship on fire. Not only that but he'd probably be able to take on a good majority of the crew single handedly." Marco nodded as he thought for a moment in silence.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem like the type to do something like that, even if he is at full health." Thatch nodded his agreement. The two stayed there in a contemplative silence until Thatch finally finished his cooking.

"Well I'm done. If you want to get to know them a little, why don't you come help me deliver the food." Marco blinked at the large amount of food. It made sense, they hadn't eaten in a week, but still that was an abnormally large amount of food. "Something tells me they're both extremely big eaters despite their size. This is a caution." Marco nodded slowly as he began to help carry the food above deck.

"Why do I have a feeling you're completely and totally right?"

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel any better, I think we may have a couple of very fun people on our hands here." Marco just shook his head as he continued to follow his friend threw the ship, spotting for the food Thatch somehow dropped in his walking.

* * *

><p>AN. Tell me what you guys think please! Which meas review please! Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!

Luffy: Bye-bye!


End file.
